


Vance [Vid]

by paraka



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Character Study, Community: snowinandblowin, Format: Streaming, Format: wmv, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vance in all his coolness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vance [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dangerlily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dangerlily).



> This is my [](http://snowinandblowin.livejournal.com/profile)[**snowinandblowin**](http://snowinandblowin.livejournal.com/) secret santa assignment. [](http://dangerlily.livejournal.com/profile)[**dangerlily**](http://dangerlily.livejournal.com/) (formerly G'Baby) requested a vid all about Vance, and here it is.

**Song** : Peter Gunn Theme by Henry Mancini  
 **Download** : [WMV](http://parakaproductions.com/vids/Vance_big.wmv) (26.2MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length **: 2:05****


End file.
